Sabes Hermione
by DanyGranger20
Summary: Es una historia de Ron y Hermione, basada en la canción sabes del grupo de Reik


_**SABES HERMIONE**_…

La batalla con Voldermort ya había terminado, los chicos habían regresado a terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, Hermione se había encontrado con ellos en el tren ya cuanto termino la batalla y los funerales fue en busca de sus padres a Australia y paso todas las vacaciones con ellos, mientras que Harry se las paso en la madriguera. Ron y Hermione no habían hablado del beso en la batalla al parecer la chica no quería ser la primera en tocar el tema y el pelirrojo no se animaba a dar el siguiente paso. En unos días se llevaría acabo un baile para celebrar la primera noche de brujas sin ser perseguidos por mortifagos. En una habitación se encontraban dos amigas charlando ya casi anochecía.

-Que te pondrás para el baile Hermione – interrogo una chica pelirroja a su compañera de cuarto, ya que ahora lo compartían, pues cursaban el mismo año.

-No se si iré Ginny… La verdad – comento la castaña a su amiga, un poco triste

-No puedo creer que digas eso…lo dices porque Ron no te ha invitado…menciono la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Ginny yo lo bese, me atrevi a hacerlo y él no me dice nada, pensé que cuando nos volviéramos haber diría algo y nada…la verdad yo no quiero tomar otra vez la iniciativa - la chica comento esto decidida

-La verdad mi hermano es un tarado, que mas quiere…se ve que el también esta enamorado de ti pero no se anima a decírtelo.

-Pues ya me estoy cansando de esto, no se si pueda aguantarlo más.

-Y si te doy el consejo que me diste a mi, de salir con alguien más – dijo la pelirroja emocionada

-No lo creo, tu hermano no es como Harry, el solo me celara y me dirá cosas que me lastimarían como lo que me dijo después de Viktor – Hermione termino de decir esto con una media sonrisa

-Tienes razón o hará algo tonto como salir con Lav-Lav – la pelirroja dijo esto haciendo que las dos empezaran a reír - creo que a mi hermano le faltaron lo consejos que le dabas a mi Harry, créeme que ya sé que le aconsejaste cosas sobre la llorona de Cho – la chica pelirroja dijo esto fingiendo un tono de molestia.

-Harry es mi mejor amigo como mi hermano, por eso lo aconseje, pero Cho sintió celos de mi, entonces le dije a Harry que le digiera que yo era fea – la chica conto esto a Ginny con un sonrisa.

-Es una tarada, yo no te cele, ni te celo ni te celaría por varias razones – respondió la pelirroja – ah y además no eres fea.

-Se puede saber cuales

-Bueno Harry es tu mejor amigo como tu hermano, a ti te gusta mi hermano desde tercero o cuarto año y la ultima pero no por eso la menos importante, eres mi mejor amiga y tu fuiste la primera en aconsejarme sobre el y es obvio que no me traicionarías y vuelvo a repetir estas enamorada del tonto de mi hermano.

-Tienes toda la razón además tu también eres mi mejor amiga - las chicas se abrazaron – ya veras que mi hermano si te invitara al baile, yo quiero que seas mi cuñada y la madrina de mi primer hijo con Harry – Hermione sonrió, platicaron algo mas después la castaña empezó a explicarle a Ginny algo de transformaciones y pociones antes de dormir.

Un chico pelirrojo se encontraba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, cuando escucho pasos lo escondió debajo de su almohada.

-Hola Ron, que escribías – pregunto Harry

-Yo…nada - comento el pelirrojo nervioso – supongo que ya invitaste a Ginny al baile.

-Si iremos juntos, sabes muchos chicos andan rodeando a Hermione, pero al parecer ella no a aceptado la invitación de nadie.

-Ah si – decía un chico pelirrojo cerrando las manos en forma de puños.

-No te hagas Ron, te gusta, estas enamorado, se te cae la baba cuando la vez, te pones nervioso cuando esta cerca y ni siquiera puedes hablar…deberías invitarla – mencionaba el pelinegro tranquilamente, Ron bajo la cabeza ya no podía seguir tenia que contarle a su mejor amigo.

-Y si me dice que no, y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi…decía el pelirrojo con algo de tristeza.

-No seas tonto, ella te besó en medio de la batalla, no es eso suficiente – dijo Harry mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Y que tal si fue un impulso, debido al momento – respondió el chico

-Ron, tu y yo conocemos a Hermione y sabemos que ella no es de impulsos, y además cuando la has visto besándose con cualquiera, y no salgas con lo de Krum por que eso fue un beso que él le robo y ella le dijo que no podían ser nada mas que amigos - Ron se quedo callado al parecer Harry tenia toda la razón.

-Tienes toda la razón amigo, pero ella y yo no hemos tocado el tema

-Pues eso es simple, ella ya tomo la iniciativa una vez besándote bueno además de que tú le correspondiste, ahora te toca a ti dar el siguiente paso - comento Harry

-Sabes Harry la invitare al baile, y le diré lo que siento pero no lo quiero hacer diciéndoselo simplemente…la verdad yo mientras tu no estabas estaba terminando esto – el pelirrojo saco el pergamino y se lo paso a su amigo, mientras Harry leía Ron se ponía rojo.

-¿Tu escribiste esto?

-Si

-A Hermione le encantara ya sabes, ella es dulce así que se le podrá conquistar por medio de este poema, aunque tu ya la conquistaste – dijo Harry con risa

-Mmmm…gracias pero no es un poema si no una canción, y la escribí para declarármele, la música ya la tengo lista, la convocare con un hechizo que ella misma me enseño hace tiempo, le pediré a la directora que me deje cantar en el baile.

-Eso es genial, como se te ocurrió a Hermione le fascinara.

-Una vez ella me conto que le gustaría que se le declararan con una canción.

-Entonces decidido mañana le pidas que vaya contigo al baile, ya que es pasado mañana es – los chicos se pusieron a planear todo y al parecer le pedirían ayuda a Ginny.

-Si no me lo pide antes de la una iré con cualquier chico que me invite – decía Hermione algo resignada a su amiga pelirroja, pero de pronto entraron Harry y Ron, la parejita Potter se fue al lago dejando a la castaña y al pelirrojo solos.

-Hermione…- llamó el pelirrojo a la castaña – me gustaría que asistieras al baile junto conmigo – el chico estaba rojo como su cabello, pero se armó de valor y miro los ojos mieles de la chica.

-Me sorprendes pensé que nunca me invitarías – comento la chica sonriendo – estoy encantada de asistir contigo al baile Ron – la chica sonrió y el chico se quedo embobado viéndola, de pronto se desconecto de todo.

-Ron, Ron estas bien, bueno yo ya me voy a clases de aritmacia nos vemos luego…estas bien – la chica se sonrojo porque Ron la miraba con cara de borreguito, sonrío y se marcho. El chico la siguió con la mirada, pero sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Weasley, yo creo que ya es hora de que tu y Granger sean novios, mírate como la vez, y apúrate porque hasta los de mi casa la quien conquistar, ya vez que los prejuicios quedaron atrás – menciono un joven rubio de ojos grises.

-Gracias por el consejo Malfoy – saludo sonriendo Ron

-De nada comadreja – el chico sonrió y se retiro, después de lo sucedido en la batalla ellos se llevaban mejor.

El día del baile llego, y todos se estaban alistando para la gran noche, en la habitación de las chicas dos amigas conversaban mientras se ponían las zapatillas.

-Te dije que te invitaría – comentaba la pequeña Weasley.

Hermione sonrió, ambas se miraban muy bien con sus vestidos elegantes y su cabello peinado perfectamente.

-Todo esta listo Ron, tu empezaras a cantar después de la cena y antes del baile, ah y Ginny sabe que te le declararas a Hermione pero no sabe como, pensé en no decirle porque ya sabes que se cuentan todo – Ambos vestían unas elegantes túnicas de gala.

Las chicas bajaron y sonrieron nerviosas, los chicos quedaron embobados después reaccionaran y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente después el gran comedor se transformó dejando en el medio una pista de baile y se colocaron unas mesillas alrededor, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en una. La directora tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno jóvenes, antes de empezar el baile, una persona nos cantara algo – se escucharon voces por todo el comedor de quien se trataría – Señor Weasley el micrófono es todo suyo – Ron sonrió nervioso se puso de pie camino hacia la directora, ella le entrego el micrófono y le susurro suerte.

-Que significa esto – interrogo Ginny a su novio

-Silencio Gin – respondió Harry viendo a Hermione que ponía cara de incredulidad.

-Yo escribí esta canción, sé que sonara algo cursi pero es para alguien especial, y esta escrita solo para ella – el chico no se atrevía a ver a la castaña, Ginny sonrió y le dio un codazo a su amiga. Ron agitó su varita y empezaron a sonar unos instrumentos por arte de magia, empezando con un piano – esta canción la llamo sabes…

_Sabes no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que ha todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti…_

Nunca pensé que Ron fuera tierno, comento Ginny con una sonrisa

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti…_

El chico miro a Hermione y esta se sonrojó, la chica se dio cuenta que la canción era especialmente para ella, mientras se escuchaban susurros de todos los presentes

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine…_

El chico camino hacia la castaña y la tomo de la mano para que se levantara la miro y le siguió cantando

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti…_

Se escucharon suspiros de parte de varias chicas, una chica pelirroja gritaba con emoción – que lindo él es mi hermano.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine…_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, hasta los profesores, pero se hizo un silencio ya que todavía no terminaba esto

_Sabes Hermione no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos…_

Con esto Ron terminó la canción ambos chicos seguían tomados de las manos mirándose fijamente, entonces Hermione lo abrazó, cumpliendo con lo que el chico pidió en la ultima estrofa de su canción, Ron correspondió el abrazo, después se soltó y empezó a hablar.

-Hermione…yo sé que he sido un tonto, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tu eres para mi, y como dice la canción que te escribi "tanto tiempo busque", pero la verdad tu siempre estuviste junto a mi – La castaña miraba fijamente al chico sin poder hablar solo quería escucharlo – también te quiero pedir perdón por si te he lastimado, aunque sé que lo he hecho, pero discúlpame por todo, la verdad creo que no sabia como acércame a ti – el chico se detuvo por un momento.

-Ron yo….- Hermione no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-No Hermione esta vez yo daré el siguiente paso – la chica sonrió y guardo silencio – yo quiero todo contigo, una vida, una familia… tu lo eres todo para mi, cada vez que veo tus ojos me siento en paz…yo te quiero decir que…te amo Hermione, te amo con todo mi ser, estoy enamorado de ti desde creo que desde cuarto – el chico termino y espero la respuesta de la ojimiel.

-Ron…no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, pero si quieres escuchar que te perdono, esta bien, te perdono por si alguna vez me hiciste daño, pero sabes Ron – se escucharon algunos suspiros alrededor porque la chica dijo esa frase – yo también quiero estar en tus brazos y tener una vida contigo, bueno después de haber terminado mis estudios – se escucharon risas, pues Hermione era así – Ron yo te amo – la chica termino y ambos se tomaron de las dos manos ya que el chico dejo caer el micrófono cuando escucho la declaración de la castaña.

-Hermione quieres ser mi novia – soltó el chico de pronto con una sonrisa de nerviosismo, la castaña sonrió y le soltó las manos, se escucho un ohhh de los presentes por no saber que iba a pasar ya que todos esperaban un si de su parte, pero ella le soltó las manos. Las manos de la castaña se abrazaron al cuello de Ron.

-Claro que acepto ser tu novia…tonto – respondió la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad, el chico coloco sus manos en la cintura de su novia, la acercó y se besaron tierna y dulcemente con una sonrisa entre los labios, después se separaron y escucharon aplausos a su alrededor, mientras que otros gritaban que ya era hora de que esos dos fueran pareja. Los chicos se observaban con una sonrisa y después se abrazaron.

-Tu sabias esto verdad Harry – criminaba una chica pelirroja.

-Algo – respondió el ojiverde besando a su novia.

La música empezó a sonar todos se pusieron a bailar en el centro, aunque los mas observados esa noche eran cierto pelirrojo acompañado de una hermosa joven castaña que ya era su novia, ambos bailaban felizmente mientras se daban pequeños besos.

"FIN"

_**DanyGranger20**_


End file.
